Et son coeur se vrille
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Son cœur se vrille. Il voudrait se tourner, mais il ne peut pas et son cœur se vrille.


GamKar triste angst dépressif risque de spoil voilà

* * *

Il voudrait détourner les yeux, mais il ne peut pas.

Son cœur se vrille. Il voudrait se tourner, mais il ne peut pas et son cœur se vrille. S'éclate violemment contre son torse, sa peau, ses os. Cherche à mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, pour ne plus avoir à supporter cette douleur sourde. Comme les mots peuvent faire mal. Comme cette phrase-là peut être cruelle quand elle sort de cette bouche, quand elle vient de lui. Qu'elle peut faire mal. Il voudrait partir, marcher, courir et oublier, mais il reste planté là. Il ne bouge pas et fixe la mine sombre de ce qui a été son meilleur ami.

Et son cœur se vrille.

« Désolé Karkat, mais je n'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Il s'excuse. Il prend le temps de s'excuser. De lui faire du mal si simplement. Karkat en vient à espérer, à prier pour que ce ne soit qu'une mauvaise blague, mais la tête baissée de ce qui a été son meilleur ami trahit son sérieux. Il ose encore s'excuser, marmonner des « pardonne-moi » qui ne s'arrêtent pas, qu'il ne semble pas être en mesure de stopper. Il ne plaisante pas et le supplie, le supplie comme il peut « je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi. ».

Mais son cœur se vrille.

Il sent bien les larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues. Rouges écarlates, rouges éclatantes, rouges de ce sang dont il n'avait presque plus honte, grâce à lui mais qu'importe. Il n'a plus besoin de lui. Qu'importe, lui. Mais qu'en est-il de lui ? Il ne peut pas lui dire de se taire, lui forcer à avouer que ce n'est qu'un gag stupide. Tout ne peut pas recommencer comme avant. Karkat souffre. Karkat a mal. Karkat laisse les gouttes dévaler sa peau grise avant de tomber au sol. Il ne voit pas les poings de ce qui a été son meilleur ami se serrer, il ne sait pas que son vis-à-vis retient l'indigo qui essaye de s'échapper. Ses yeux doivent rester secs, désespérément secs mais Karkat a trop de chagrin pour le voir.

Et son cœur se vrille.

« Ouais, je veux dire….. J'ai plus de tendances meurtrières, hein ? Alors c'est bon. C'est tout bon. J'ai….. J'ai plus besoin de toi. »

Karkat ne sent pas l'hésitation ou la tristesse, peut-être les deux dans sa voix alors que la sienne s'est brisée au fond de sa gorge. Il n'est pas capable de parler ou de crier, de murmurer ou de protester. Il ne peut rien faire. Il voudrait se tourner pour pleurer à n'en plus pouvoir, mais il ne le peut pas. Il reste debout, alors. Il reste debout sans répondre. Sans rien. Les excuses se sont arrêtées désormais. Seul le silence reste, implacable, douloureux.

Mais son cœur se vrille encore.

« Je….. c'est pas ta faute, tu sais ? C'est pas toi qui a fait un truc qui fallait pas, c'est juste comme ça. Je….. Je ferais plus de mal à personne, alors j'ai plus besoin de personne pour me calmer, hein ? Mais tu sais, si….. Si ça va pas, je suis toujours là, hein ? Juste plus, comme ça….. Désolé, Karkat, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Il ment. Il ment et c'est horrible comme ces faussetés doivent bruler sa langue. Mais Karkat ne sait pas. Ou Karkat refuse de savoir, de voir de toute façon, ses yeux se sont fermés et il ne sait pas – tant de chose qu'il ignore – s'il aura un jour la force de les rouvrir. Karkat souffre. Karkat a simplement mal. Parce qu'il tien à lui plus qu'aux autres personnes qui l'entourent, parce qu'il est tout pour lui. Mais il ne sait pas.

Karkat ne sait pas que celui qui a été son meilleur ami a le cœur qui se vrille.

Vrille d'un amour qu'il ne maîtrise pas, qui dépasse ce simple concept rosé sans virer rouge. Vrille de cette violence qui se balade dans ses veines et qui n'attend que de sortir pour faire du mal à celui qui n'a été que son meilleur ami alors que son cœur qui se vrille, se fatigue à tant et tant devoir calmer les pulsions meurtrières qui pulsent dans ses veines. Karkat ne sait pas, mais son cœur se vrille. Son cœur se suicide.

Mais il oublie la violence, il oublie la haine parce que c'est vrai, hein ? C'est vrai, il n'a plus besoin de Karkat, hein ? Karkat peut aller ailleurs. Karkat n'a plus à s'inquiéter. Karkat n'a plus à se préoccuper de lui. Karkat peut vivre.

Les gouttes rouges qu'il voit au sol font vriller son cœur déjà instable. Alors il fait ce que Karkat n'a pas la force de faire. Il se retourne. Il se retourne et lui fait dos. Il se retourne et marche, un pied devant l'autre. Il se retourne et ne reviendra pas. Pour Karkat. Pour qu'il vive. Pour qu'il continue sans lui parce qu'il sait qu'il ne fera que le retarder. Parce que Karkat doit courir là où lui est condamné à trainer. A ramper à peine, telle une larve, la pauvre chose qu'elle est.

Il fait ce que Karkat n'a pas la force de faire. Il s'en va. Le quitte. L'abandonne mais c'est pour le mieux. Il redresse la tête là où Karkat la baisse. Il pleure et pleure, mais aucun son ne sort. Il ne peut plus.

Karkat fait ce qu'il n'est plus capable de faire. Karkat parle là où ses cordes vocales sont brisées.

« Rien ne pourra te dissuader, h-hein ? Rien, t'es sûr ? »

Sa seule réponse est un gémissement étouffé. Et s'en va. Sans un mot. Sans un regard.

Parce que Gamzee sait que s'il avait regardé Karkat à ce moment-là, il aurait accouru vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aime et combien il a besoin de lui dans sa vie. S'il l'avait regardé à ce moment-là, il lui aurait gâché sa vie.

Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut.

N'est-ce pas ?


End file.
